Waluigi's The Winner
by Canon's Son
Summary: We all know how Wario is. He's loud, annoying, destructive, and is the worst criminal to be around. But how is Waluigi? No one really knows. As the Starbit Festival begins once again, Waluigi is invited to come. He wasn't even going to attend, but after he sees Rosalina, something tells him its worthwhile. More worthwhile then he knows...


**Waluigi's The Winner**

**A/N: Some characters may have slightly different personalities then you might be used to. But I've tried not to make it completely different from the original. Please read,review, and enjoy.  
**

* * *

(Rosalina's POV)

I looked down at the Earth from my Starship, waiting for its descent to begin. The Starbit Festival was about to begin, and it took place in the Mushroom Kingdom, a place I am only familiar with due to the heroic acts of one of its residences, Mario. The Starbit Festival that took place last year was halted because of the sinister one known as Bowser planned to make as universe of his own creation, thus destroying our own. Thankfully, Mario handled the problem by traveling to the center of the universe in order to save the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach.

I called my Luma friends over, now fully prepared to descend to the Earth below us. "Alright everyone, prepare for the descent."

The Luma cheered in glee. The Purple Luma, to whom I named Cosmos, ordered the Luma to their stations. "Alright, let's make this a good landing!"

The Luma began floating towards the outskirts of the base, forming a circle around it. They then began to glow, causing light particles to form and surround to the base is a light blue light. This was my favorite part of the descent onto a planet, because due to the bases mass, we've always had to move slowly, which was bothersome, but at the same time was quite relaxing. Not to mention the sight was quite beautiful. We've only had to do this a few times, but I enjoy it every time. Problem is that it takes alot out of the Luma. Thankfully it doesn't cause pain. They actually seem to enjoy it.

Cosmos came over to me. "Princess, we have all of the Luma in position. It will take about 2 hours to make it to ground level. Probably will take half of that to come into view."

"Thank you and the Luma for your hard work."

"Hopefully the events of last year does not occur again."

I looked at the planet in despair. It was such a nice planet, full of wonder and mystery, To believe such a terrible creature takes place. "...So do I"

* * *

(Normal POV, At the Landing Site)

The magical event of the Starbit Festival was about to begin in 6 hours and everyone was getting ready for it. The Toads from the town were running around and placing the lights for the gigantic base that was descending. Shops and stores were being set up for the oncoming visitors, and the visiting Yoshis were carrying supplies to and from the shops. The fireworks were also being places in position, while the roads were being clean. And for extra protection, Toads were placed in towers as lookouts for sightings of Bowser. Because of the events of last year, Princess Peach wanted this year to be perfect. Speaking of which, she was in her room with Mario and Luigi, sending out reminders about the event to everyone.

"Alright guys, so we've got Daisy and Donkey Kong done, who else?" Peach asked.

"What about Prince Preasley?" Mario asked.

"Already asked, but apparently he has "other things to attend to".

"We can't forget about Merlin! I'm sure he would enjoy it." Luigi added.

"Well, yeah but Mario is the only one who could get to his dimension." Peach said.

"Its fine Peach, it would be good to see him again." Mario said happily. "Besides, I don't think he has ever been to our dimension, it will excite him to say the least."

"Alright then." Peach wrote the invitation about the time and place and handed it to Mario. "Make sure you give this to him when you leave."

"Alright. We should invite Wiggler and Goombella too. And Koops as well!" Mario said.

Luigi looked at Mario confused. "Who are those people?"

"They helped me save Peach. You would KNOW that if you came along." Mario joked.

"I would come along if YOU told me you were going somewhere, besides I have to hold down the fort, you have no idea what goes on when your not home."

Peach and Mario gave Luigi a strange look. It was quiet until Mario spoke up. "Ahem, anyway, I believe that's everyone right?"

Peach nodded. "I think that's everyone."

Luigi thought a moment. "...What about Wario and Waluigi?"

Peach and Mario gave a blank stare.

"...What?" Luigi questioned.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed Luigi, Wario destroys everything in sight." Peach countered. " And although I don't have anything really against Waluigi, he really creepy."

"Not to mention they are criminals." Mario pointed out.

"But they have helped out in some situations."

"Only because they accidentally screwed up which helped." Mario said.

" And I can't count how many times I've seen Wario try to rob me blind." Peach said angrily.

Luigi thought for a moment. "Okay, so I understand Wario, but what about Waluigi? Its a little unfair to base one brother off of the other."

"...Well, I guess its true that none of us know much about him..." Mario pointed out.

"But come on guys! Do you really expect him to be any better then Wario?" Peach said.

Luigi gave her a look. "Peach, ANYONE is better then Wario."

Peach blinked. "...Fine, whatever." Peach started writing the invitation vigorously, as if angry she was doing it.

Peach handed the letter to Luigi, "Here." Luigi opened the letter to check it.

_Dear Waluigi,_

_I, Princess Peach, would regretfully like to invite you to tonight's event, the Starbit Festival. It will start at 8:00 pm. Please remember you can collect starbits, but you can not steal them. Don't not be within 100 feet near the castle, also 500 feet near me. You may not interact with any of the guards and cannot speak to the tourists. You can not be within 1000 feet near the base coming down or near Rosalina. Thank you for your time and we may see you there."  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Peach  
_

Luigi gave Peach a look. "Peach, you can't send this."

"Why not? It show my point." Peach said.

"Peach, you basically limit him standing there at the entrance." Luigi said causing Mario to laughed.

"Hmph, fine, you fix it." She smirked handing him a pen.

"W-what? What am I supposed to say?"

"You wanted to invite him, so invite him." Peach said.

"Alright then, I guess I can..." Luigi was actually pretty uncertain about this. Like they said, they barely know him. He could possibly be WORSE then Wario.

"Good, he lives with Wario across the city, go ahead and find him. But be back in time for the Festival."

Luigi nodded and ran out the door. Mario smiled. "You know what? You never know, it might be fun to have Waluigi join us."

Peach gave Mario a look. You know, the "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" kind of look. "I bet your as nervous about him being here as I am."

"Not gonna lie. If it makes you feel better, I'll keep an eye on him." This response made Mario receive a kiss on the cheek from Peach.

"Thank you. But you better get going too, Merlin is really far away." Peach said.

Mario nodded and ran out the door.. _"Who knows? Waluigi might make this quite interesting."_

* * *

The Wario brothers actually were up to there own plans. Not really the best plans considering they were busy making a bank heist. Well...mostly Wario away.  
Waluigi on the other hand was in the get away car, waiting on Wario to hurry up and get out with the cash. Although, it seemed to be taking him a while.

_"What is taking my stupid brother so long? He should be back with the loot by now. Why is that fatty so slow?" _Waluigi grumbled.

Waluigi usually is the one in the get away car whenever Wario gets money hungry. Of course, they barely get away and usually end up losing the loot. And if they ever manage to get away, Wario ends up spending it all on food. And even though its obvious how much Wario adores money, it was never something that interest Waluigi.

Waluigi has always admitted to being alot of things. A liar, a cheating, a schemer, but NEVER a thief. If he did ever steal, it was only because of Wario's accord. And that was very rare. What's even more surprising is that Waluigi and Wario aren't even brothers. Just partners who name themselves that way because they felt like they were. Even if neither of them would admit to it.

Waluigi's actual goal was to be a superstar. In anything really. Fame and fortune without the crime seemed perfect for him. He is a little hotheaded and boastful, but he believes that one day he can actually go places. Great places.

Suddenly, Wario ran out of the bank with a big bag of money in tow. he then jumped into the car, breathing heavily. "DRIVE!"

Waluigi started the car and zoomed off. He saw flashing lights in he rear view mirror. "How much did you get."

Wario snickered. "Enough to feed me for days!" Which, considering how much Wario eats, was extremely impressive.

Waluigi sped up the car, trying to avoid the police car behind him that were now throwing Koopa Shells. "Crap! What now? We'll get hit!"

Wario smirked and got out a bob-omb from his bag. "Well, we'll just have to hit them back." Wario threw the bob-omb back, causing an explosion.

"Was that necessary?" Waluigi said, Wario shrugging in response.

The two finally made there escape to Wario's house on top of a large hill. Wario jumped out of the car and laughed with glee at the loot he got. Waluigi walked on and entered the house, laying on the living room couch.

"Alright! Don't bother me Waluigi I'll be counting my cash!" Wario ran down to the basement.

"Yeah, whatever." Waluigi said lazily. _"He's probably going to spend it all today anyway."_

Just then, the doorbell rang. Which startled Waluigi considering no one has been able to get up here but them.

He walked towards the door and peeked out the hole. All he saw was a green cap with an "L" on the center. "No...it couldn't be.."

He opened the door to find Luigi standing there, holding a letter.

"...What do you want?" Waluigi growled.

"Here." Luigi handed a letter to Waluigi. It read, "Invitation".

"What's th-?" Luigi already started walking away.

Waluigi opened the letter. It read:

_" The annual Starbit Festival at the Mushroom Kingdom tonight at 8. You would like to invite you to this magical event. We hope to see you there.__"_

_Thank you for your time,  
_

_Princess Peach  
_

Waluigi looked up from the letter. "_They don't expect me to go to this thing do they?"_

He then saw the photo attached of Rosalina. He found he beautiful, which is saying something since Daisy is the only other girl he found attractive.

_"...Although...I suppose I could AT LEAST show up since they're begging..." _Waluigi smirked. "Wario! I'm going out!"

Wario was too busy jumping in his pile of coins to pay attention.

Waluigi looked at Rosalina's picture once again, staring at it. "Rosalina huh..."


End file.
